A Start
by courag33
Summary: A one-shot based on "Little Numbers" by iknowitainteasy on Livejournal. See Author's Note before reading. FLUFF.


**AN: Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry for not posting anything in so long. I've just been going through so much personal crap and it's been hard and I kind of fell into the biggest writer's slump. For instance, I would start writing something but then I would never finish because I would lose inspiration and motivation halfway through it, causing me to have over twenty different WIPs in my documents. But I have this one-shot right here to make up for it.**

**Before you read it, I advise you to go read "Little Numbers" by iknowitainteasy on Livejournal. It's a fantastically fluffy Klaine fanfiction and it's written entirely in text message format. What I wrote here would make a lot more sense if you went and read that first. So, here's the link:**

**http : / / iknowitainteasy . livejournal . com / tag / little % 20 numbers**

**Okay, so about this one-shot right here: I originally posted it on my Tumblr but I wanted to upload it here for you guys. I also would like to inform you that I twisted the plot a little bit from the original. Here's what you need to keep in mind:**

**It's ****New Year's Eve and Kurt and Blaine are**_**both**_**in Time Square but they still haven't met yet. Also, there is no Ethan at all.**

**Anything Kurt says is in **_**italics**_**, as always. And anything Blaine says is normal.**

**Got that in your mind? Alright, then here we go.**

Wed 31 Dec (11:53pm)  
>~Incoming call~<p>

"Hello!"

_"Hey, Blaine!"_

"Uh... Who is this? I didn't check the ca - Hush, small child! - I didn't check the caller ID!"

_"Kurt!"_

"Who?"

_"KURT!"_

"KURT?"

_"Yes!"_

"Woah..."

_"…Nice to hear your voice, too..."_

"Sorry... Give me a second. There is a shrill little girl standing beside me and I can't hear... Let me get away from her... Excuse me... Pardon me... Excuse me... I said, excuse me! Ugh... Okay."

_"Are you all set?"_

"Um... Yeah. Hi."

_"Hey..."_

"Oh, goodness..."

_"What?"_

"I like your voice."

_"My voice is flattered, Blaine. Thank you. I like yours, too."_

"..."

_"..."_

"So, are you still in Time Square?"

_"Yeah, are you?"_

"Uh huh."

_"Oh my god..."_

"What? What's going on?"

_"I think I see you..."_

"How do you know it's me? You don't even know what I look like."

_"Well, the man I am looking at is holding a phone to their ear, his mouth moves at the same time you talk, he is looking around, and he's got a golden retriever by his side. Does that sound like you?"_

"Yeah, that's me. Where are you?"

_"Let's play a game."_

"Alright, Saw."

_"Quiet, you. Do you know the game Hot or Cold?"_

"Yes."

_"Find me!"_

"Wow... Okay... Um..."

_"You're off to a terrible start. Cold."_

"Ugh. Come on, Bradshaw. Let's go find Kurt!"

_"There you go."_

"Kurt, I can't see anything. Everyone around me is like a freaking giraffe."

_"Actually, those people around you are average height. You never told me that you were short."_

"That's low... We haven't even met yet and you're already insulting me."

_"Warmer... Warmer... Aaaand cold."_

"Kurt, I didn't even switch directions! How did I suddenly get from hot to cold?"

_"I moved."_

"That's not fair."

_"Life not fair, Blaine."_

"Don't get all fortune cookie like with me... Okay, how about now?"

_"Freezing."_

"Fuck!"

_"Blaine, watch your language! There is a child next to you!"_

"Oh, shut up. How about now?"

_"Warmer."_

"Really?"

_"No, Blaine. I'm lying."_

"..."

_"Warmer... Hot..."_

"I can't even see you! How am I hot?"

_"Sh... Hot. Hot... Cold... Warmish... Warm...Hot."_

"Jesus..."

_"..."_

"Kurt?"

_"..."_

"Kurt...?"

_"..."_

"KURT! Did you hang up on me? ...You son of a bitch..."

**(11:58pm)**

There was a tap on his shoulder. Blaine turned around to see a tall brunette smiling at him.

"You're on fire, by the way," said the man.

Blaine opened his mouth and pointed, "I… Kurt?"

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt smiled toward him.

"Oh, wow…" Blaine said, unsure of anything else to do besides admire the man in front of him. He was beautiful, just as he imagined. He noticed Kurt's arms, outstretched toward him.

"It's a hug, Blaine."

Blaine let out a breathy nervous laugh.

_It's just Kurt. It's just Kurt. Your _friend_, Kurt._ His mind spoke to him

He moved in and wrapped his arms around his middle. Not sure of where to put his hands, he rested them on his sides. Kurt smiled against his shoulder. Even though it was freezing outside, he felt his face heat up. Blaine could smell him. The scent of vanilla cologne clung to his clothes. They backed away after a few seconds, their hands lingering on each other's waists a little too long.

Kurt coughed awkwardly then looked down to the dog beside Blaine. He leaned down to pet his head a few times. Bradshaw leaned into the touch and panted happily.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bradshaw." He laughed, "Blaine's told me so much about you."

Bradshaw barked and jumped up, his paws landing on Kurt's thighs. Blaine tugged on his leash. "Hey! Hey! Bradshaw, down! Kurt's not me! You just can't dance with whoever you want to!" Bradshaw got down and whimpered, putting his head down. Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Sorry about that. He's a dancer."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt assured him with a smile, swiping the thighs of his jeans a few times to make sure they weren't dirty from Bradshaw's paws.

They rocked back and forth on their heels a couple times before they heard a countdown begin from the crowd around them.

_57… 56… 55… 54… 53…_

"Well, here we go. Another year coming to an end," Kurt said, looking around the crowd. Blaine nodded.

_45… 44… 43… 42… 41…_

"Hopefully next year will be alright," Blaine said. Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine.

"It's been so nice meeting you tonight."

_33… 32… 31… 30… 29…_

Blaine blushed.

"I liked meeting you, too."

Kurt looked down as Blaine continued to admire him.

_21… 19… 18… 17… 16…_

"Thank you for texting me that day," Kurt said, head still down.

Blaine tilted his head, "It was an accident though."

"A pretty great accident, if you ask me."

The crowd's counting got louder.

_9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

Kurt and Blaine looked around to all the people around them. Somebody walked by, accidentally pushing Kurt closer toward Blaine.

_3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!_

Couples around them screamed and kissed each other excitedly.

Blaine licked his lips as he turned back to Kurt whose eyes were on him.

"So…" He said but before he knew it, Kurt's lips were on his. Blaine's eyes widened as he processed what was happening. Kurt, the man who he has been talking to for months, who he also_ just_ met officially, was kissing him. He internally hoped his knees would support him, for they were going weak.

Kurt back away after a few seconds. His whole face was red. Blaine's lips parted in shock.

"Oh… Kay…" He said awkwardly. Kurt only smiled.

"Sorry… Everyone else was doing it. I didn't want to stand out. Happy New Year, Blaine."

"Y-yeah… Happy New Year to you, too, Kurt…" Blaine stammered.

Kurt giggled, "You know… I really think this may turn out to be a pretty amazing year, don't you agree?"

Bradshaw nuzzled his nose into Blaine's leg. Blaine could only nod.

_Yeah, it was going to be a great year._


End file.
